When Leo Get Injured
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Reaksi dari Cha Hakyeon, Leader VIXX ketika Leo, main vocal VIXX sekaligus kekasihnya mengalami cedera saat bertanding. Cha Hakyeon, Jung Taekwoon, Other VIXX Member. LEON FF REVIEW JUSEYOOOOO


**T** **itle: When Leo get Injured**

 **Author: jtw feat. nana and sucinun** **(suci0807) XD**

 **Cast: Main LeoN with other VIXX members**

 **Genre: fluffy-romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **A/n: ff kolab pertama. mana saya dadakan ngajak mereka. enjoy sajalah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hakyeon membuka pintu dorm dengan kasar, melepas sepatunya asal dan membanting sembarang tasnya ke lantai. Wajahnya panik dan pikirannya kalut. Tak dipedulikannya perkataan member beserta sang manager yang menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Ia langsung menuju kamarnya. Kamarnya beserta kekasihnya.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dengan knop pintu yang masih berada dalam genggamannya, menampilkan sosok orang yang sangat ia cintai terbaring lemah diatas ranjangnya. Pandangan matanya mengabur, embun dimatanya secara kompak berkumpul di sudut matanya.

Hakyeon tak pernah suka ketika kekasihnya itu mengalami cidera. Selalu saja. Tidak dengan ISAC tahun ini atau tahun sebelumnya. Taekwoon tak pernah mendengar ucapannya ketika VIXX menyetujui schedule mengenai ISAC. Ia akan heboh dan begitu antusias ketika akan bermain futsal.

Hakyeon benci. Karena Taekwoon acuh terhadap yang lain. Bukan itu saja, asal bisa mencetak angka, ia tak akan peduli dengan bagian tubuhnya yang mengalami cidera.

Tes

Satu titik air mata lolos dari susut mata kanannya,meluncur di pipi tembamnya, mengiringi langkah lesunya menuju sang kekasih yang sedang terlelap.

Duduk di lantai dan menggenggam tangan besar Taekwoon yang terpasang infus, Hakyeon terisak dalam diam. Jika sudah begini, ia merasa menjadi orang yang sangat tak berguna.

Taekwoon yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur hanya bisa meringis sakit. Sebenarnya ia tak tidur. Ia tau kalau kekasihnya dan para member —beserta manager hyung— sudah kembali ke dorm.

Di dalam hati ia merutuki tingkah lakunya saat di lapangan tadi.

Coba lihat itu. Kekasihnya sudah mulai meneteskan air mata

Lagi-lagi karena dirinya.

Hah.

Taekwoon sudah dapat membayangkan bagaimana Hakyeon yang akan mengomelinya ketika ia sudah sembuh nanti.

"Hiks..."

Taekwoon refleks membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar satu isakan pelan namun sarat akan pilu dari kekasih manisnya. Menatap wajah Hakyeon yang siap menumpahkan segala perasaannya. Shit! Dia kembali membuat Hakyeonnya terluka.

"Love... "

Taekwoon balik menggenggam tangan mungil Hakyeon, membuat Hakyeon mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kekasih tampan dan bodohnya itu.

"Hiks... nappeun! Hiks.."

Satu pukulan halus Taekwoon dapatkan didadanya.

Astaga.

Hakyeon itu memang mungil. Tapi bila sudah memukul atau mencubit, rasanya tetap saja sakit.

Taekwoon meringis kesakitan. Bukan hanya hidungnya saja yang sakit. Tapi dadanya ikut sakit juga. Salahkan tubuhnya yang sedang tak berdaya.

"Berapa kali ku katakan, pedulikan tubuh mu itu. Hiks. Bodoh!"

Taekwoon mendesis pelan, ia mencoba untuk duduk dan membalas genggaman tangan Hakyeon.

"Mianhe. Aku tak tahu kalau..."

Belum selesai Taekwoon bicara, kekasihnya sudah menyela keras.

"Selalu. Teruskan saja. Kau tak pernah peduli kan?" Hakyeon menangis terisak-isak.

Taekwoon hanya bisa menghela napas. Sungguh,dia tidak ada niat untuk membuat kekasihnya menangis lagi karena tingkah bodohnya.

"Love, kemarilah dan dengarkan aku.."

Taekwoon menepuk tempat disampingnya agar Hakyeon berbaring disana, dan dituruti dengan cepat oleh kekasihnya itu. Kemudian ia memiringkan tubuhnya guna memeluk tubuh ramping Hakyeon, —tak peduli dengan fakta bahwa Hakyeon masih bau keringat usai schedule mereka di ISAC. Mengusap lembut surai hitam kekasihnya.

"Love..."

"Ummm~"

Hakyeon hanya mampu menggumam merasakan sentuhan lembut kekasih tampannya yang membuatnya nyaman. Menempelkan telinganya di dada bidang kekasihnya, mendengar detak jantung Taekwoon yang berirama seperti lullaby. Sial. Bahkan tengah sakit pun Taekwoon masih bisa membuatnya merasa jatuh Cinta untuk kesekian kalinya pada namja itu.

"Dengarkan aku, dan jangan mencoba untuk menyela."

Hakyeon mengangguk patuh didadanya, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh lemah Taekwoon. Diam-diam Hakyeon menghela nafas pelan. Ia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Taekwoon yang kembali naik. Sepertinya demamnya yang sudah ditularkan kepada Wonshik itu kembali datang.

"Kau tau sendiri aku sangat menyukai olahraga terutama sepak bola. Alasan mengapa aku tidak ingin menolak ketika agensi menyuruhku untuk tetap mengikuti ISAC, adalah untuk bisa bermain bola. Kau tau sendiri kan sejak menjadi seorang idol, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu lagi, apalagi mengikuti pertandingan. Dan ISAC itu adalah kesempatanku, meski hanya futsal melawan idol lain."

Hakyeon kembali menutup mulutnya yang baru terbuka untuk mengeluarkan protesnya saat melihat tatapan mata Taekwoon. Ia lebih memilih menurut dan mendengarkan kembali. Suatu keberuntungan tersendiri pula baginya karena hal ini Taekwoon mau berbicara panjang lebar HANYA PADANYA.

"Aku tak pernah ingin cidera kau tahu itu. Tapi aku tak memperhatikan dengan jelas siapa yang berada didekatku saat itu. Kau lihat sendiri kan? Bola didepan mataku dan aku bisa mencetak angka saat itu."

Taekwoon menjelaskan dengan perlahan diiringi rasa sakit.

Astaga. Hidungnya berdenyut nyeri. Ia sedikit takut kalau-kalau ada darah yang mengucur keluar. Apalagi kekasihnya sampai melihatnya. Maka matilah ia.

Hakyeon yang memeluk Taekwoon erat hanya bisa menggumam. Ia tak menyalahkan Taekwoon sepenuhnya. Tapi kekasihnya itu telah berjanji untuk tidak terluka. Saat tahu Taekwoon cidera dan langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit, Hakyeon merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia sangat kesal karena tidak bisa mengawasi Taekwoon dengan baik agar tidak cidera.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah tak mendengarkanmu. Aku minta maaf karena aku telah mengingkari janjiku untuk tidak terluka. Aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu khawatir, membuatmu takut, membuatmu bersedih dan terluka. Aku menyesal. Aku sangat menyesal. Cidera dan sakit di tubuhku ini tak seberapa dengan sakit dihatiku saat melihatmu menagis karena kebodohanku."

Blush~

Hakyeon merasa wajah dan hatinya menghangat mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. Ugh singa bodoh. Bisa-bisanya membuat dirinya tersipu disaat seperti ini.

Taekwoon melepas pelukannya. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan untuk menatap wajah manis Hakyeon tanpa membuat tubuhnya terasa sakit, terutama hidungnya. Diangkatnya dagu Hakyeon dengan lembut, ditatapnya kedua mata cantik Hakyeon dengan tatapan lembut darinya yang hanya akan ia berikan kepada Hakyeon saja.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, love. Maaf, karena selama aku berada disini, di agensi ini, aku tak akan mendengarkanmu. Aku hanya akan mendengarkanmu dan mematuhi semua perkataanmu jika nanti aku sudah tak lagi berada disini. Dimana aku telah melamarmu, menikahimu dan menjadi suamimu."

Dan Hakyeon tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi yang kini memerah parah. Astaga. Terbuat dari apa sih kekasih Jung nya ini? Kenapa dia bisa menjadi sangat berbeda saat sedang bersamanya?

"Uhh nappeun! Aku mencintaimu Jung Taekwoon! "

Hakyeon yang tak tahu harus menjawab apa hanya bisa kembali membenamkan wajahnya didada Taekwoon. Benar-benar sialan. Semua orang tahu kalau dia itu pandai bicara. Tapi jika sudah berurusan dengan namja Jung itu, ia selalu dibuat mati kutu.

"Kau tau aku lebih mencintaimu, Hakyeon-ah."

Taekwoon tersenyum. Ia mengelus kepala Hakyeon dengan sayang.

"Jangan cidera lagi!"

Taekwoon terkekeh pelan meski kepalanya terasa sedikit pening. Baginya, dengan memeluk Hakyeon seperti ini ia akan lebih cepat untuk sembuh.

"Jadi, uri Hakyeonnie sudah tak marah lagi eum? Sudah tak khawatir dan bersedih lagi, eum?"

Hakyeon kembali melayangkan pukulan ringan didada kekasihnya. Ia mendongak dan beringsut mendekati wajah Taekwoon, menyentuh hidung Taekwoon yang masih memerah.

"Apa ini sangat sakit?"

Hakyeon ikut meringis saat melihat Taekwoon meringis karena sentuhannya. Diciumnya lembut hidung Taekwoon yang cidera itu, menghasilkan senyuman kecil di bibir Taekwoon.

"Tadi iya, sekarang tidak lagi. Kan sudah disentuh dan dicium olehmu."

"Ck, gombal."

Hakyeon mencibir namun tak bisa menutupi rona merah parah yang memenuhi seluruh permukaan wajahnya, menghasilkan kekehan lembut dari kekasihnya. Taekwoon mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit gemas pipi manis Hakyeon.

"Ah, pasti akan lebih cepat sembuh jika kau melakukan ini padaku."

"Mwo? Melakukan a—hmmppp..."

Hakyeon hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya saat tengkuknya ditarik tiba-tiba tiba dan bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Taekwoon. Tangannya secara refleks memegang erat bagian depan baju tidur kekasihnya agat tubuhnya tak menindih tubuh Taekwoon. Ia memejamkan matanya saat dirasanya lidah Taekwoon bermain dibibirnya, membawanya kedalam ciuman yang lebih menuntut.

"Mmmhhhh~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di luar kamar pasangan Taekwoon dan Hakyeon. Ada Hongbin yang menggerutu seraya memunguti barang-barang yang dilempar sembarangan oleh Hakyeon.

Setelah mendengar kekasihnya cidera, leader VIXX itu langsung panik. Walau bisa menyembunyikan dengan selalu tersenyum dan terlihat ceria, tapi Hongbin tahu bagaimana rasa panik itu tergambar jelas lewat mata Hakyeon.

Setiap beberapa menit sekali Hakyeon akan memeriksa ponselnya. Menunggu kabar dari manager hyung mengenai keadaan Taekwoon.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya leader mereka saja yang panik.

Member lain juga merasa panik. Hari ini tak berjalan lancar seperti apa yang mereka harapkan.

Pagi-pagi sekali mereka sudah ribut dan khawatir dengan keadaan Wonshik yang demam karena tertular oleh Taekwoon. Belum lagi keadaan yang lain. Mereka masih merasa lelah karena schedule di hari kemarin.

Bila bukan karena sudah menyetujui untuk mengikuti ISAC. Mungkin member akan mendapat jatah istirahat beberapa jam.

Bukan itu saja. Kegiatan tahunan ini sudah menjadi schedule tersendiri yang selalu dinantikan oleh Taekwoon. Selain karena ia bisa bertemu dengan para idol dan sunbaenim yang lain. Taekwoon bisa kembali bermain bola.

Sejak mempersiapkan comeback vixx conception 2016 dan menjalankan schedule musikal, Taekwoon tak punya banyak waktu untuk sekedar bermain bola.

Hongbin dan yang lain tahu pasti. Taekwoon tak akan membatalkan schedule untuk ISAC. Walau harus bertengkar dengan Hakyeon sekalipun, Taekwoon akan tetap mengikuti ISAC. Tapi tidak dengan mendapat cidera. Itu yang selalu digaungkan Hakyeon dengan keras. Bukan hanya untuk Taekwoon. Tapi untuk semua member.

Dan hari ini terulang lagi. Main vocal VIXX, hyung sok cool mereka, yang terlihat manly tapi yang beberapa waktu terakhir ini tampak cantik itu malah mendapat cidera.

Bukan cidera parah yang membuatnya hsrus beristirahat lama.

Tapi cidera hidung karena tersikut saat bermain bola.

Walau sudah cidera seperti itu tetap saja Taekwoon memaksakan diri untuk mencetak angka bagi tim mereka.

Hongbin dan Sanghyuk harus menahan Hakyeon yang hampir menjerit histeris di bangku penonton ketika melihat Taekwoon yang terkena sikutan lawan.

Sementara Jaehwan lebih memusingkan keadaan kekasihnya sendiri yang tampak pucat tapi tetap memaksakan diri. Ia kini tengah mengompresi dahi Wonshik dengan telaten karena kekasih larvanya itu kembali demam.

"Eoh, Hyuk-ah. Kenapa obat itu masih ditanganmu? Bukankah manajer hyung bilang harus segera diberikan pada Leo hyung?"

Hongbin yang kini telah duduk di sofa menatap heran magnae mereka. Hyuk malah menyambar botol minum di meja dan melempar bungkusan obat itu pada Hongbin. Dengan tangkas Hongbin menangkap lemparan lemparan tersebut dan menatap Hyuk yang sedang menenggak air mineral.

"Kurasa appa sudah sembuh, bahkan sudah bisa menggombali eomma habis-habisan. Ntah apalagi yang sedang mereka lakukan seka—"

"Angghhh Taekwoonieeehhh~"

Hongbin menatap horor Hyuk yang ucapannya tak sempat terselesaikan, bahkan kini memasang earphone di kedua telinganya.

"Jangan bilang... "

Hongbin menatap Hyuk sekali lagi, setelah mendapat anggukan tanda apa yang dipikirkannya itu benar, Hongbin beranjak dari duduknya dan siap menjauh dari ruang tengah dorm. Tapi belum ada melangkah selangkah pun, suara tegas Jaehwan menghentikan mereka.

"Tetap disitu magnae! Taekwoon hyung benar-benar." Jaehwan menggeram kesal. Ia melangkah tergesa ke depan pintu kamar hyungdeulnya. Menggedor keras pintu kamar seraya berteriak melengking. Yang menghasilkan ringisan dari Wonshik. Membuat kepalanya bertambah pening saja.

"Hyungdeul! Yak! Taekwoon hyung ku hajar kau kalau sampai making love. Lihat saja." Jaehwan menggedor pintu dan berteriak memperingatkan.

Sementara di dalam kamar Hakyeon terkikik geli. Ia tahu bahwa Hyuk mengintip ke dalam kamar. Sedikit mengerjai magnaenya yang suka mengganggu itu saat Taekwoon mengecup bibirnya. Ia sengaja mendesah nyaring-nyaring dan menyeringai senang karena juga berhasil mengerjai kekasihnya. Hakyeon tahu bahwa Taekwoon menatapnya dengan tajam. Jangan harap ia akan memberikan apa yang sangat diinginkan oleh kekasihnya itu. Siapa suruh tak pernah mendengarkan ucapannya.

Ia beranjak perlahan dari atas tubuh kekasihnya. Berusaha untuk tidak membuat tubuh Taekwoon bertambah sakit. Membantu Taekwoon kembali berbaring di atas kasur, lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan dada Taekwoon. Hakyeon mengecup kening Taekwoon dan tersenyum lembut untuk kekasihnya.

"Istirahatlah," ucap Hakyeon lembut.

Taekwoon mengangguk pelan. Ia ikut melempar senyum untuk kekasih mungilnya itu. Hah, Taekwoon sungguh sangat beruntung bisa nemiliki Hakyeon. Walau tingkat kecerewetannya itu parah, tapi Taekwoon tahu bahwa lewat omelan itulah kekasihnya memberikan perhatian.

"Love,"

Hakyeon menoleh dan menatap Taekwoon dengan wajah bingung yang menggemaskan. Ugh, sial, kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu sih. Ingin dimakan?, Taekwoon membatin sebal.

"Saranghae." Ucap Taekwoon penuh cinta.

Hakyeon menunduk malu, kekasihnya itu mengungkapkan cinta dengan menatapnya lembut dan penuh kasih. Wajahnya bertambah merona merah. Menyentak pintu kamar mandi dan tergesa masuk ke dalamnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat merah dari tatapan tajam Taekwoon.

Taekwoon terkekeh geli. Menggemaskan sekali kekasihnya itu. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar, mengucap syukur dan mulai mencoba untuk memejamkan mata. Mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya, ia harus cepat sembuh agar semua schedule VIXX dapat berjalan sesuai dengan yang telah ditentukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tuhkan kalo saya yg nulis ujung2nya jadi gini-_- /meringis/ Tuhan, tolong otak ini /mojok/

oke terimakasih kepada nana chagi dan suci nuna karena telah mau membantu saya, mengabulkan permintaan saya untuk menyempurnakan ide dadakan saya ini.

padahal simple saja. saya yang tiba2 keram perut ingat Leo yg cedera dan voila! jadilah hal yang diinginkan. /laughs/

ok, maaf jika ini absurd dan aneh, segini juga udah uyuhan/?

sekali lagi terimakasih, ini sudah pukul 23.05 dan jempol saya pegal ngetik dadakan di line. selamat malam dan,

salam ganteng —jtw

.

.

.

.

Anyone miss me? Kkkk. Ini ff kollab dengan author spesialis Leon shipper kkkk. Ada yg nunggu Kyuhyun Baby's? Nggak? Ahahaha. Saya sudah menelantarkan ff itu sangat lama. Mianhe ya :*

Sebagai ucapan maaf, saya kasih ff kolaborasi ini ya. Semoga suka

Jangan lupa review~~~~ (suci0807)

.

.

.

.

 **AN:**

 **Hullaaaaaa hehehhe**

 **Ini FF hasil coba** **" bkin bareng di line kkkk**

 **Hmmmm saya jujur aja bantu cm dikit krn ide sungguh gak ada heuuu**

 **Lbh bnyk my jtw dan suci kkk**

 **Jd... tolong hargai usaha mereka yah ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYOOOO~~~~~~~~~ *aegyo attack bareng hakyeon/?***


End file.
